Turniej 10 Królestw Haikyuu
by rozowykanarek
Summary: Dziesięcioma królestwami rządzi jeden Wielki Król. Co roku organizuje turniej na który przybywają reprezentanci państw i walczą o dostanie się do pierwszej strefy. Pozycja w strefie warunkuje pozycje ich państwa oraz pozwala wybrać przyszłych generałów. Reprezentant który dostanie się do wyższej strefy zostaje bohaterem, a ten przez którego spadnie niżej nie zawsze ma dokąd wracać.
1. Siła

**Turniej 10 królestw I**

Siła W

Promienie słońca delikatnie padały na zielone pola wokół miasta. Mnóstwo małych domków zbudowanych z szarej cegły otaczało wzgórze, na którym stała niesamowita twierdza. Stolica Shuto jest sercem całej krainy 10 Królestw. Jedno z największych miast z najwspanialszą twierdzą, jaką widział świat. Podobno zaczęli ją budować sami Ojcowie Założyciele, ale mało kto już ich pamiętał. Ogromna budowla przypominała górę. Miała wiele złoconych ornamentów pnących się jak bluszcz po wysokich wieżach. Na najwyższej wieży ustawionej w centrum budowli powiewał purpurowo-złoty sztandar z orłem. Na balkonie tej wieży stała wątła postać o siwych włosach.

Mężczyzna spoglądał na swoje królestwo i myślał o nadchodzących zdarzeniach. Zbliżał się turniej. Jego pokaz władzy i siły. Symbol oddania w jego władanie pozostałych dziewięciu mniejszych królestw. Nie, nie królestw. Skrzywił się na samą myśl. To zbyt dostojne słowo zarezerwowane tylko dla państwa z prawdziwym władcą. Takim jak on. Prawdziwym królem. Jego rozmyślania przerwały kroki, po chwili usłyszał znajomy głos.

-Wzywałeś mnie Wielki Królu.- młody chłopak ukłonił się przed nim, po czym stanął na baczność czekając na rozkazy.  
Król przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Chłopak rósł jak na drożdżach teraz Król nie sięgał mu już nawet do ramienia. Ciemne włosy u góry ciemno zielone a u dołu czarne zaczesał na prawo ale krótka grzywka nadal opadała mu na czoło. Twarz ma poważną ze silnie zarysowaną szczęką. Jego brązowe oczy patrzyły chłodno przed siebie. Ogólnie można powiedzieć, że miał dość groźny wygląd, ale uchodził za przystojnego. Potwierdzały to wielkie grupki jego fanek, piszczące okropnie. Król wpatrywał się w niego chwilę.

-Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zawodnicy dotrą na czas. Czy masz od nich jakieś wieści? -spytał rzeczowo.

-Sześciu już dotarło, a pozostała trójka przybędzie jeszcze dziś.

\- Sprawiają problemy?

\- Raczej niewielkie - odpowiedział chłopak. Na te słowa król spojrzał na niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jeden jest niezwykle głośny.

Król dokładnie wiedział, o kim mówi, odwrócił się i oparł o barierkę. Złapał go atak kaszlu.

-To znakomity wojownik szkoda, że ma taki okropny charakter. Jednak jest silny, a to jest najważniejsze. Tylko, dlatego może zajmować tak wysokie miejsce. Rozumiesz, co chce powiedzieć Wakatoshi?

-Tak- opowiedział chłopak z kamienną twarzą

-Tylko będąc silnym wygrasz, zdobędziesz szacunek i będziesz godzien zastąpić mnie na tronie dziesięciu królestw. - kontynuował Król - Siła jest tym, co pozwala na rządzenie nimi. Musisz to zrozumieć i zapamiętać.

Wakatoshi spojrzał na staruszka. Mimo, że nie wyglądał na silnego Wakatoshi wiedział, że nie można go lekceważyć. Kilka lat temu sam jeszcze ćwiczył z chłopakiem szermierkę, rozkładając go na łopatki. Od zeszłej zimy męczył go jednak nieustanny kaszel. Mimo to Król dysponował jeszcze innym rodzajem siły, takim którego ani choroba ani czas nie mógł mu zabrać. Ta siła sprawiała, że zginał karki ludzi w pokłonie zanim, choć spróbowali sięgnąć po miecz. Wakatoshi podziwiał dziadka i uczył się wszystkiego co mu nakazał. Sprostać jego oczekiwaniom nie było łatwo.

\- Wakatoshi! Czy ty mnie słuchasz?!- wrzasnął starszy mężczyzna.

\- Oczywiście - odparł chłopak otrząsając się z zadumy.

Król westchnął i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

\- Pamiętaj, że liczę na ciebie w tym turnieju, nie możesz pozwolić sobie na choćby najmniejszą słabość. - Przerwał na chwilę - Wieczorem zjemy kolację z wszystkimi zawodnikami. Powiadom mnie jak przyjadą pozostali. Możesz już odejść.

Wakatoshi ukłonił się i odszedł. Idąc korytarzem myślał o tym, co usłyszał, "Dlaczego _on mi to wciąż powtarza? Nie dałem mu powodu do zwątpienia we mnie, przecież nikt prócz zawodników z pierwszej strefy nie stanowił dla niego najmniejszego zagrożenia. Ci z pierwszej bywają kłopotliwi jednak od dwóch lat z żadnym nie przegrałem!"-_ zatrzymał się i oparł o zimną kamienną ścianę.  
-" _Jestem silny, tak jak chciałeś, tak jak mnie wychowałeś... dziadku_ "


	2. Wyzwanie

_W tym samym czasie w drodze Shuto_

-Daleko jeszcze? - Zapytał po raz tysięczny znużony głos za jego plecami.  
Kageyama Tobio był wściekły.  
" _Co ten Ukai sobie myślał żeby wybrać tego kurdupla na_ _reprezentanta i czemu to właśnie JA idę do stolicy go p_ _ilnować?!"_  
Odwrócił się i spojrzał na rudzielca, który szedł za nim. Niski, chudy, niepozorny całkowicie nie nadawał się na zawodnika turnieju. Długo pracowali nad tym, aby obrócić te cechy na jego korzyść, ale Hinata po prostu go denerwował. A jego cierpliwość miała swoje granice, które przez podróż z tym debilem zostały wielokrotnie przekroczone. Tobio uważał, że król Ukai mógł wybrać kogoś bardziej właściwego. Przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę przed wyjazdem. Omawiali strategię z królem i jego synem. Syn króla Keishin Ukai był tym, który zwykle jeździł z zawodnikami do stolicy. Tym razem stary Ukai uparł się, że syn potrzebny jest mu na miejscu. Na nieszczęście dla niego. Kageyama nie uważał, że Hinata jest kompletnie bez szans. Wręcz przeciwnie, ale poznał jego przeciwników, którzy byli znacznie silniejsi... od nich obojga.  
Ich kraj - Enshoku od kilku lat był w III strefie. W czasach młodości ich króla ognisto pomarańczowe barwy budziły respekt, gdy kraj był w pierwszej strefie. To były początki turnieju, jakieś 30 lat temu.

-No to daleko jeszcze, czy nie?- Hinata ponowił pytanie. Kageyama mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi nie zatrzymując się.  
-Nie możesz mnie tak ignorować cały czas! - nadąsał się Hinata - W końcu jesteś moim towarzyszem.  
Tobio zatrzymał się. Niższy patrzył na niego czekając aż się wreszcie odezwie. Kageyama zaś próbował powstrzymać strumień epitetów który cisnął mu się na usta. Hinata zdawał sobie sprawę, nie jest najlepszym kandydatem. Jednak był mocno zmotywowany aby wyjść z III strefy. Wiedział, że to zrobi.

\- Czemu nie jesteś przerażony? -spytał w końcu Kageyama- Naprawdę myślisz ze wygrasz, choć jedną walkę?  
-Tak! Wydostaje nas z III strefy!  
Kageyama westchnął głęboko. I schował twarz w rękach.  
 _"Głupek, na pewno zejdzie trochę z tonu, gdy zobaczy swoich przeciwników_ " pomyślał, po czym zwrócił się pogardliwie do rudzielca.  
\- Spójrz prawdzie w oczy Hinata. Nawet, jeśli uda Ci się zaskoczyć pierwszego przeciwnika i wygrasz to, co zrobisz potem? Drugi raz nikt się na to nie nabierze. Będziesz potrzebował dużo szczęścia, aby wogóle wyjść z tego żywy.  
Hinata poczerwieniał ze złości. Rzucił się na Kageyamę. Zaczęli się szarpać. Obaj darli się na siebie wściekli. Takie sytuacje zdarzały się dość często i były dla nich już raczej normalne.

Z daleka obserwowały ich piwne oczy. W cieniu drzew na skraju lasu stała niedbale oparta o drzewo postać. Brunet uśmiechał się.  
 _-"Czyżby Tobio znalazł kogoś, kto stawi mi czoła? "_ \- spojrzał z rezygnacją na rudzielca. Niski, chudy i nie wyglądał na specjalnie inteligentnego. Nie zachowywał czujności, nie rozglądał się i był głośny. Strasznie głośny. Kageyama miał go wyraźnie dość i zostawił w tyle. Rudy próbował go dogonić, ale potknął się o własne nogi. Oikawa parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Chyba jednak nie.

Stolica była brudna, głośna i zdecydowanie przeludniona. Wielu ludzi przybyło tu oglądać turniej. Kibicować, obstawiać zakłady oraz obrzucać wyzwiskami. Turniej cieszył się ogromną popularnością toteż towarzyszyły mu uroczystości odbywające się w mieście dla mieszczan i reszty ludzi. Ci wybrani szczęśliwcy, którym uda się dostać na widownię będą mogli opowiadać wszystkim o walkach.

Hinata pierwszy raz był poza granicami swojego królestwa. Enshoku jest średniej wielkości państwem i mało przyjeżdża tam obcokrajowców. Nie mógł przestać gapić się na ludzi z innych części świata, którzy wyglądali tak dziwnie i trochę groźnie. Jakby nie patrząc większość łypała na niego z góry.

Nagle, gdy wyszli zza rogu jego oczą ukazała się niesamowita i ogromna cytadela. Była zbudowana z szarej cegły z wieloma złotymi zdobieniami,a jej dachy były koloru fioletowego. Piękna budowla z pewnością jedyna taka na świecie. Hinata nie mógł oderwać wzroku, stał z rozdziawionymi ustami na środku drogi.

\- Jeszcze możesz się wycofać.- rzucił od niechcenia Kageyama  
To otrzeźwiło Hinatę spojrzał na niego z determinacją.  
\- Nigdy!- zawołał doganiając go. Zaczęli się przepychać aż w końcu ścigali się do bramy. Dotarli do niej jednocześnie. Dyszeli ciężko ledwo stojąc na nogach.

\- Spadaj stąd dzieciaku, wstęp do środka mają tylko zawodnicy turnieju.- Powiedział gburowaty strażnik do Hinaty  
\- Ale ja jestem zawodnikiem!- wydarł się Hinata.  
Strażnicy spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchli śmiechem. Hinata zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. On im zaraz pokaże! Na szczęście Kageyama się nad nim zlitował, bo nie chciał żeby Hinata próbował któremuś przyłożył.  
\- On jest ze mną - powiedział spokojnie patrząc na strażnika groźnie.  
Mężczyźni przestali się śmiać. Oczywiście poznali zeszłorocznego zawodnika, o którym było tak głośno.  
Wypuścili ich do środka, cały czas patrząc na Hinatę z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Już ja im pokaże. Zobaczą jak wygram ten turniej.- mruczał gniewnie pod nosem.  
Kageyamie było go żal. Wszyscy na pewno będą się z niego śmiać na początku i mówić, że powinien wracać do domu. Jednak wydaje się, że w jakiś sposób go to mobilizuje. Wzruszył ramionami, w końcu sam chciał tu przyjechać. Weszli na dziedziniec. Kageyama zatrzymał się na środku i stał tam bez ruchu.  
\- Co teraz- zapytał zniecierpliwiony Hinata.  
-Czekamy na Daichiego – odburknął szatyn  
Czekali tak przez chwilę aż przyszedł wspomniany Daichi. Kageyama najwyraźniej go znał. Rozmawiali przez chwilę jak minęła im podróż. W tym czasie Hinata przyglądał mu się uważnie. Przybyły był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, ubrany tak jak inni strażnicy poza tym, że na piersi miał przypiętego złotego orła. Wyglądało na to, że był kapitanem straży. Przy pasie miał przypięty dwuręczny miecz. Zauważył spojrzenie Hinaty i uśmiechnął się do niego życzliwie, po czym wskazał im drogę do ich kwatery.

Całe zdarzenie obserwował z góry inny uczestnik turnieju. Kageyama szedł z jakimś rudym karłem. Kuroo wiedział, że Król Ukei nie wybrałby byle kogo na reprezentanta. Więc mimo niepozornego wyglądu nie zamierzał go lekceważyć. To była jednak błaha sprawa. Enshoku znajdowało się w III strefie więc najprawdopodobniej nie będzie jego przeciwnikiem. Leniwie ruszył korytarzem na spotkanie swojego opiekuna.  
Każdy zawodnik miał prawo do opiekuna z zewnątrz tak jak Kageyama dla Hinaty. Dodatkowo zawodnicy z I strefy wybierali sobie kogoś kogo uznali za obiecującego z II lub III strefy. Opiekunowie pomagali w treningach i strategii, ale w czasie turnieju mogło się zdarzyć, że podopieczny walczy z własnym opiekunem. To zawsze są bardzo widowiskowe i ekscytujące walki.  
Kuroo znajdował się w II strefie i miał opiekuna ze strefy I. Już od dwóch lat trenował z nim robiąc ogromne postępy. W zeszłym roku łatwo wygrał walki w swojej strefie. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami kwatery opiekuna i zapukał.  
\- Proszę.  
Kuroo wszedł do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. Od razu rozwalił się na krześle.  
\- Nie prosiłem żebyś usiadł -powiedział Sakusa, patrząc krytycznie na wysokiego bruneta. - mniejsza o to twoje maniery nigdy nie były specjalnie dobre.  
Popatrzył mu w oczy, Kuroo odwzajemnił spojrzenie i drwiąco się uśmiechnął.  
\- Czemu chciałeś się ze mną widzieć? - zapytał Sakusy  
\- W końcu jestem twoim opiekunem – odpowiedział zadowolony z tego, że może zaznaczyć swoją wyższość - chce przedyskutować z Tobą plany na walki.  
\- Nie.  
Sakusa zmarszczył brwi. Patrzył wyczekująco na podopiecznego. Kuroo westchnął, wstał i podszedł do okna.  
\- Sam ostatnio mówiłeś, że nauczyłeś mnie już wszystkiego, czego mogłeś. – obejrzał się na Sakusę - w tym roku przejdę do I strefy.  
Sakusa zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.  
-To znaczy, że musiałbyś pokonać mnie lub Bokuto. No chyba, że planujesz rzucić wyzwanie samemu Wakatoshiemu.  
\- Nie, jestem realistą. Wiem, kogo mogę pokonać - powiedział Kuroo patrząc na niego spokojnie. Od przeszywającego spojrzenia Sakusa poczuł dreszcze.  
\- Nie dasz rady mnie pokonać, a co jeśli nie wygrasz w swojej strefie? Nie możesz sobie po prostu zaplanować, z kim będziesz walczyć i z kim wygrasz.  
Kuroo uśmiechnął się drwiąco i podszedł do drzwi.  
\- Trenując razem nie tylko ty poznałeś mnie ja ciebie także. Znam wszystkie twoje sztuczki. Pozostaje tylko pytanie jak bardzo jesteś pewien, że ty znasz moje? - i wyszedł.

Sakusa był w szoku nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego podopieczny rzuci mu tak bezpośrednie wyzwanie. Choć prawdę mówiąc sam Wakatoshi go ostrzegał przed braniem Kuroo za podopiecznego.  
Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie wspólne treningi. _"Czy to możliwe, że Kuroo powstrzymywał się żebym nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego całkowitych możliwości? "_ Jeśli tak, to Sakusa miał poważny problem.


	3. Kolacja

W ogromnej sali stał długi stół na szczycie, którego zasiadał Wielki Król. Najbliżej niego siedzieli reprezentanci I strefy dalej drugiej i na końcu stołu trzeciej. Zawodnicy prowadzili, że sobą ciche rozmowy podczas posiłku. Większość znała się z poprzedniego turnieju. Tylko Tanaka i Hinata byli nowi w tym roku.

Daichi stał w tyle sali za królem obserwując wszystkich. Jest kapitanem królewskiej gwardii, bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo w cytadeli. Podczas turnieju nie było to takie proste. Szczególnie często jego wzrok padał na Kuroo, który chyba, co rok brał sobie za punkt honoru wyprowadzić Daichiego z równowagi. Przed wejściem na salę osobiście odebrał Kuroo dwa noże schowane w rękawach, ale był święcie przekonany, że chłopak ma coś jeszcze. Nie żeby spodziewał się zamachu na króla z jego strony, robił to jedynie aby podroczyć się z nim. Jednak kraj z którego pochodził Kuroo - Kokuen, cieszył się opinią wylęgarni płatnych zabójców. Wielki Król miał zapewne wielu wrogów gotowych zapłacić wysoką cenę za jego śmierć. Swoją drogą nie wiele wiadomo o tym kraju. Mało, kto się tam zapuszcza. A raczej mało kto stamtąd wraca. To niewielkie królestwo leży daleko na północny. Jest tam mnóstwo jaskiń i lasów. Ich stolica nazywa się Czarna jama. To miasto jest w połowie pod ziemią. Daichi wzdrygnął się. Nie lubił małych zamkniętych przestrzeni, nie rozumiał jak można tak mieszkać. Obszedł powoli stół przyglądając się zawodnikom. Na końcu stołu zauważył Kageyame. Miło go widzieć, ale myślał że po wydarzeniach z zeszłego roku już się tu nie pojawi. Podobno jego kolano już nigdy nie będzie już całkiem sprawne. Szkoda miał zadatki na wielkiego wojownika, może dobrze się sprawdzi, jako towarzysz. Wzrok Daichiego powędrował ku zawodnikowi, którego przyprowadził Kageyama. Trochę mały. Tylko tyle mógł na jego temat powiedzieć, lecz podczas wielu lat służby nauczył się, że zazwyczaj najgroźniejsi są Ci, których lekceważymy.

Oikawa westchnął ciężko po skończonym posiłku.  
\- Wielki Król, co roku stara się nas utuczyć tuż przed turniejem, a ja przecież muszę dbać o linię.  
Siedzący obok krótko obstrzyżony brunet spojrzał na niego z niechęcią. Oikawa poprawił idealnie ułożone brązowe włosy, widać było, że ułożenie ich zajęło mu mnóstwo czasu. Miał na sobie zielony kaftan w liście jak na gust siedzącego obok Iwaizumiego niezbyt męski, zbyt ozdobny. Oikawa jednak nie przejmował się jego uwagami, lubił być w centrum uwagi, zawsze wesoły i gadatliwy. Pochodził z zielonej krainy Aoao z II strefy. Jego kraj był znany ze świetnych łuczników i tropicieli. Sam Iwaizumi ubrany w szarą koszulę z srebrnymi wzorami sprawiał kontrastujące wrażenie dość szorstkiego i małomównego. Iwaizumi pochodzi z Fumoto jest w III strefy i reprezentuje kraj w srebrnych barwach. Fumoto słynie z wysokich skalistych gór, wydobycia srebra i niezwykłych umiejętności kowali. Ludzie są tam twardzi zahartowani przez nieprzyjazną pogodę.  
Przez Oikawe chodził wiecznie wkurzony, ale wyglądało na to, że się go nie pozbędzie. Sam Oikawa przyznał się, że po prostu lubi spędzać z nim czas. Naprzeciwko nich siedział Hinata i Kageyama. Oikawa wciąż nabijał się z rudzielca i Kageyamy. Iwaizumi uważał, że po wydarzeniach z zeszłego roku powinien nieco odpuścić jednak Oikawa nic sobie z tego nie robił. Wyżywanie się na nich widocznie sprawiało mu frajdę. Zwłasza mina Kageyamy który już z trudem utrzymywał panowanie nad sobą. Całkowicie lekceważył Hinatę jako przeciwnika. Iwaizumi westchnął, on nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Był w tej samej strefie, co rudzielec, więc prawdopodobnie będą ze sobą walczyć. Niepokoiło go to, że rudowłosy chłopak był tak pewny siebie. Odgrażał się bezmyślnie Oikawie jednak skoro się tu dostał to nie może nic nie umieć. Niepozorny wygląd przeciwnika często może zmylić, wystarczy jedynie moment nieuwagi.

Król wstał i oficjalnie powitał wszystkich. Zawsze robił to po kolacji, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że wygłodniali młodzieńcy dopiero wtedy go posłuchają. Po krótkim wstępie zdawkowyh słowach powitania przeszedł do podania jutrzejszych walk.  
-Turniej rozpocznie się jutro o 12. Pierwsza walka III strefy Hinata z Iwaizumim oraz druga o 13 Aone z Tanaką. Następnie w kolejnej walce zmierzą się ze sobą wygrani.

Hinata spojrzał zdezorientowany na Kageyame.  
\- Czy chodzi o Aone z Massao?  
\- Tak, ale czemu się nim interesujesz to nie z nim walczysz! Powinieneś się skupić na...  
Ale Hinata wcale go już nie słuchał rozglądał się szukając wzrokiem białowłosego. Jak mógł go nie zauważyć od razu, przecież był ogromny. W końcu odnalazł go, a gdy ich wzrok się spotkał Aone kiwnął mu głową na powitanie.


	4. Duch rywalizacji

Daichi spojrzał na zawodników na arenie. Obudziły się w nim wspomnienia. Piaszczysta arena, szczęk broni, adrenalina przed walką. Potrząsnął głową odganiając te niepotrzebne myśli. Tęsknił za turniejem, to był najlepszy okres w jego życiu. Teraz nie miał, na co narzekać, ale brakowało mu adrenaliny związanej z walką.

Dochodziła 11 i właśnie skończyło się oficjalne otwarcie. Dopiero zaczynało robić się gorąco. Król wrócił do komnat a dzisiejszy zawodnicy rozgrzewali się.  
Pozostali zawodnicy przyjdą dopiero na walkę, jeśli w ogóle.  
\- DAICHIII!  
Daichi odwrócił się słysząc swoje imię, choć wcale nie musiał tego robić żeby wiedzieć, kto go woła. W całych dziesięciu królestwach nie było głośniejszej osoby od Bokuto.  
\- Witaj zawodniku Bokuto.- przywitał się, gdy ten stanął przed nim  
\- Daj spokój, nie musisz być taki oficjalny - zaśmiał się szaro włosy.  
Daichi przyjrzał się mu.  
Bokuto był wysoki i bardzo dobrze zbudowany. To świetnym wojownik i gdyby nie wnuk Króla pewnie wygrałby cały turniej. Miał biało-szare sterczące do góry włosy i wielkie oczy, które wyglądały na wiecznie zdziwione. Daichi zwrócił uwagę, że coś się w nim zmieniło od ich ostatniego spotkania. Nie był jednak w stanie określić co.  
\- Jak tam idzie obrona Króla, nie znudziło Ci się to już?- zapytał zaczepnie szaro włosy  
\- Nie, mam tu całkiem sporo do roboty. Ostatnio głównie przez ciebie i Kuroo.- Daichi westchnął. Wczorajszej nocy osobiście musiał powstrzymać tych dwóch przed wkradnięciem się do pokoju Tsukishimy ze zdechłą rybą. Sam nie chciał się nawet domyślać, co chcieli z nią zrobić.  
Bokuto zarechotał głośno.  
\- My po prostu dbamy o ducha rywalizacji. A jak obstawiasz dzisiejsze walki? Ja myślę, że wygra Iwaizumi i Aone. Chętnie zobaczenia potem ich walkę. Myślisz, że Iwaizumi znów wygra walki III strefy? Pewnie tak. Może nawet przejdzie do II było by super, nie? Mógłby wyzwać Oikawę. Chociaż nie, pewnie większe szanse ma z Tsukishimą. Widziałeś minę czterookiego przy kolacji jest taki nadąsany, Kuroo mówi…  
Daichi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie nadążał już za potokiem słów wychodzących z ust Bokuto, przestał próbować jakieś 2 lata temu. Podziwiał jego umiejętności, ale naprawdę, kiedy on wreszcie spoważnieje.

Iwaizumi przerwał ćwiczenia i spojrzał przez ramię na drugą stronę areny. Obserwował przez chwilę zwinne ruchy rudzielca. Nie wyglądał zbyt groźnie. Ćwiczył przy drewnianym słupie na drugim końcu pola. Już wczoraj przy kolacji dowiedział się, że jego przeciwnik będzie walczył dwoma krótkimi mieczami. Z daleka nie mógł im się dobrze przyjrzeć.  
Przeniósł wzrok na swój słup i wyprowadził błyskawiczne proste pchnięcie. Miecz wbił się w słup z trzaskiem łamanego drewna. Reprezentując państwo kowali nie mógł występować z byle czym. Jego miecz był jednym z najwspanialszych w całych 10 królestwach. Bez zbędnych ozdób, prosty, idealnie wyważony i bardzo ostry. Nie robił zbytniego wrażenia wyglądem, ale ktokolwiek wiedział coś o broni musiał przyznać, że to broń godna noszenia przez Króla.

\- Wooahhhhh ale super! I to jest duch rywalizacji, o którym mówię! - wykrzyknął Bokuto, gdy Iwaizumi przebił drewniany słup mieczem.  
\- Wygląda mi na to, że Iwaizumi jest dość zmotywowany w tym roku. - Daichi uśmiechnął się - To będzie interesujący pojedynek.  
-W zeszłym roku Hajime nie zdołał pokonać Kuroo. Jak myślisz, kogo wyzwie tym razem?  
-A skąd masz pewność, że wygra w swojej strefie?- zapytał zamyślony Daichi  
\- No jak to?! – wydarł się Bokuto – Myślisz, że nie wygra?!  
Daichi wzruszył tylko ramionami i odszedł, pozostawiając Bokuto z niezbyt inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy.


	5. Turniej czas zacząć

Iwaizumi wyszedł na plac walk. Hinata stał już na brzegu pola przestępując z nogi na nogę. Widać było jego rosnące zdenerwowanie. W końcu nie dość, że była to jego pierwsza walka to jeszcze pierwsza walka całego turnieju.  
Widownia była pełna, ale gdy zawodnicy wyszli na środek zapadła zupełna cisza.  
Hinata i Iwaizumi podeszli do sędziego.  
\- Przypominam zasady, nie wolno używać trucizn, składanych ostrzy i broni strzeleckiej. Nie gryziemy, nie celujemy w oczy. Ja orzekam koniec walki chyba, że któryś się podda. Za doprowadzenie do śmierci lub trwałego kalectwa przeciwnika grozi dyskwalifikacja. Zrozumiano?  
Obaj pokiwali głowami nie spuszczając wzroku z przeciwnika.  
"Nie przypuszczałem, że jest aż taki niski" pomyślał Hajime.  
\- Powodzenia, oddalcie się na trzy kroki i po usłyszeniu gongu możecie zacząć. - sędzia oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość.  
Hinata lustrował swojego przeciwnika wypatrując słabych punktów. Iwaizumi miał na sobie lekką zbroję _"Będę musiał spróbować trafić go w szczeliny między poszczególnymi elementami zbroi."_ W ręku miał średniej długości miecz o prostej klindze. Kageyama mówił mu o tym mieczu podobno jest jakiś niesamowity, ale Hinata zbytnio się tym nie przejął. Sam miał na sobie lekką skórzaną osłonę na klatce piersiowej, przedramionach oraz na piszczelach. Używał dwóch mieczy o wąskich klingach, lekko zakrzywionych na końcu.  
Sędzia uniósł rękę, gdy ją opuścił rozległ się dźwięk gongu.

Zaczęło się.

Krążyli po arenie nie odrywają od siebie wzroku. Obaj wypatrywali najmniejszych luk w obronie przeciwnika. Pierwszy zaatakował Hajime. Błyskawicznie ruszył do przodu i wykonał piękny wypad celując w korpus. Hinata odparował i sam zaatakował tnąc z boku. Przez chwilę wymieniali ciosy mające na celu wyczucie przeciwnika. Z niecierpliwiony Iwaizumi przerwał serię ciosów i zamachnął się mieczem z góry. Hinata zablokował uderzenie oboma mieczami i kopnął przeciwnika w brzuch zmuszając go do cofnięcia się. Uderzenie było tak silne, że Hinacie aż zdrętwiały ramiona. Dobrze, że udało mu się je zatrzymać w innym wypadku ostry miecz bezwątpienia wbiłby się w jego głowę jak w masło.  
„Rzeczywiście to niesamowity miecz" – pomyślał Hinata. Na jednym z jego mieczy widniała wielka szczerba powstała od uderzenia, natomiast na broni Iwaizumiego nie było ani śladu.  
Iwaizumi szybko odzyskał równowagę i znów zamachnął się mieczem celując w żebra rudzielca. Jednak jego miecz nie dosięgnął. Hinata błyskawicznie odskoczył.

Bokuto na trybunach wydał zachwycony okrzyk

\- WOOOAHHHHHHH! Ten mały ma refleks! Czy można zmienić zakłady?!

\- Chyba żartujesz - Kuroo uśmiechnął się chytrze - to już moja kasa!

Tymczasem na dole zawodnicy wciąż wymieniali ciosy. Doskakiwali i odskakiwali unikając ciosów przeciwnika. Żaden nie mógł uzyskać większej przewagi. Jednak Hinata doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że im dłużej to trwa tym jego szanse są mniejsze. Kończyły mu się siły, a ciosy Iwaizumiego wcale nie słabły.  
„ Nie mogę przebić się przez jego obronę! Trudno muszę wykorzystać ruch z ćwiczeń z Kageyamą. To moja jedyna szansa!"  
Rudzielec wykonał zwód na lewo i mijając o włos ostrze miecza przetoczył się za plecy przeciwnika.  
-Nie ze mną te numery!- wykrzyknął Iwaizumi błyskawicznie się obracając. Stał kilka metrów przed Hinatą, który przykucnął.  
Wyskoczył wysoko chcąc uderzyć z góry mieczem w prawej ręce. Iwaizumi był w szoku.

"To niemożliwe on nie może tak wysoko skakać!".  
Ustawił miecz nad głową, aby zablokować cięcie z góry, ale wtedy Hinata przekręcił się w locie i uderzył go z półobrotu w głowę. Iwaizumi pochylił się i złapał za głowę lewą ręką. Hinata wylądował po jego prawej i od razu zaatakował. Iwaizumi odruchowo odparował uderzenie ale zachwiał się i nie zdołał zablokować kolejnego uderzenia.

Osunął się na kolana. Czerwona ciecz zalewała mu oczy, tylko siłą ducha utrzymywał przytomność.  
„Pokonany? Przez karła?" – zdążył pomyśleć, a po chwili wszystko stało się czarne.

Widownia szalała. To był dopiero emocjonujący pojedynek. Bokuto lamentował i wiwatował jednocześnie, tak jak tylko on potrafi. Kuroo z uśmiechem odbierał wygrane pieniądze od przyjaciela. Zadowolony przyglądał się wiwatującemu tłumowi gapiów, gdy jego wzrok padł na Kageyame. Stał parę metrów dalej. Zdziwił się o tyle, że Tobio wyglądał jakby miał kogoś zaraz zamordować. A konkretnie karzełka. Wpatrywał się w niego nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

"Dziwne, przecież wygrał walkę i to w całkiem dobrym stylu" - pomyślał Kuroo, po czym wzruszył ramionami i ruszył wraz z Bokuto w kierunku wyjścia z areny, gdy nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Hinatę z wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Chyba, że to już wszystko o masz nam do pokazania?

\- HINATA! TY BARANIE!- darł się Kageyama - Czy ty wiesz co narobiłeś!? Teraz wszyscy już widzieli twój najlepszy atak! Właściwie jedyny, który się do czegokolwiek nadaje! Wszystko zniszczyłeś myślisz, że ktoś się na to nabierze jeszcze raz!?  
\- Jasne, że tak! Przecież mówiłem ci! Wygram turniej!  
\- Głąbie! Przyjechałeś tu tylko dlatego, że jesteś pupilkiem Króla!  
Hinata zaczerwienił się ze złości.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz!- i odszedł.


	6. Pupilek

Wściekły Kageyama nadal wrzeszczał, ale Hinata już go nie słuchał. W końcu Kags odpuścił. Usiadł przy oknie.

" On zawsze taki był. Nigdy nie pomyśli w przód. Nie wiem, dlaczego Ukei go wybrał." westchnął ciężko "Król Ukei jest genialnym strategiem i dobrym troskliwy władcą. Pewnie chciał dać Hinacie szansę. Tylko, po co dawać szansę komuś takiemu?!". Popatrzył na Hinatę z politowaniem. Przypomniał sobie jak kiedyś był świadkiem ich rozmowy. Król Ukei uważał, że Hinata pojedzie na Turniej dopiero, gdy zdobędzie odpowiednią motywację. Swoją drogą nie wiedział, czemu Hinata tak bardzo chce wygrać. Ani jaką Król mu znalazł motywację.

\- Pupilek króla - mruknął ze złością  
Tymczasem w drugim końcu pokoju Hinata również myślał o Ukeim. Tyle, że miał o nim nieco inne zdanie.

Zapadła cisza, po kilku długich minutach Kageyama westchnąwszy ciężko wstal i podszedł do Hinaty.  
-Dobra teraz musimy pomyśleć, co z następną walką. Na dąsy przyjdzie czas później teraz niestety żaden z nas nie ma tego luksusu. Jestem tu po to by Ci pomoc i to zrobię.  
Hinata kiwnął głową, więc Kageyama kontynuował siadając naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Zacznijmy od tego, z kim będziesz walczyć. Osobiście obstawiam Aone. – przerwał szukając potwierdzenia u Hinaty.  
\- Też tak myślę – mruknął zrezygnowany  
\- Znasz go? – spytał czarnowłosy otwarcie  
Hinata pokiwał głową  
\- Jego ojciec jest handlarzem i przejeżdżał przez naszą wioskę. Zawsze robił tam kilkudniowy postój. W tym czasie bawiłem się z Aone, on już od dziecka uczył się walki mieczem i mnie też poduczył żebyśmy bawili się razem w pojedynki rycerskie. Jego ojciec obserwował nas i to on doradził moim rodzicom, abym zaczął pobierać lekcje szermierki. To właściwie dzięki jemu i jego ojcu zacząłem walczyć. Widywaliśmy się rzadko jak tylko przyjeżdżali, jednak od kilku lat nie mieszkam już tam i od tej pory go nie widziałem.  
\- Rozumiem –Kags pokiwał głową

…

Hinata szukał dobrego miejsca na trybunach. Przy jego wzroście nie było to łatwe, dodatkowo mnóstwo ludzi go zaczepiało, klepało po plecach gratulując wygranej.  
\- Kogo tu mamy?  
Odwrócił się, to był Kuroo i Bokuto, poznał ich na kolacji dla zawodników.  
\- No mały nikt się nie spodziewał, ale może wyrośniesz na ludzi - powiedział Kuroo kładąc większy nacisk na słowo "wyrośniesz".  
Hinata poczerwieniał na twarzy.  
\- Nie przejmuj się nim, on tak zawsze - Bokuto zarechotał  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - odparł czarnowłosy przybierając niewinną minę - w każdym razie walka była dobra. Ciekaw jestem twojej kolejnej walki o zwycięstwo w III strefie. Jak myślisz, z kim będziesz walczyć?  
\- Nie ma znaczenia, kto to będzie i tak wygram!  
\- Ohoooho uspokój się karzełku. Patrząc na twoje zacięcie można się domyślać, że będziesz chciał rzucać wyzwanie.  
\- Jakie wyzwanie?  
Bokuto ożywił się wyraźnie  
\- Nie wiesz? Zwycięzca każdej strefy ma prawo rzucić wyzwanie komuś z wyższej strefy. Jeśli wygra to może zmienić strefę na wyższą.  
\- Myślałem, że tylko Król może o tym decydować.  
\- Wyzwanie to wyjątek.  
Hinata zamyślił się  
\- No ale do tego trzeba najpierw wygrać w swojej strefie. -Kuroo uśmiechnął się złośliwie - Jesteśmy ciekawi czym zaskoczysz nas w kolejnej walce.  
Hinata spojrzał mu w oczy, zawahał się. Kuroo od razu to i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.  
\- Szkoda, a zapowiadało się tak dobrze. Wygląda na to że jesteś po prostu kolejnym...  
\- Jak wygram to wszystko odszczekasz! – przerwał mu Hinata. Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się znów patrząc z powątpiewaniem na karzełka.  
\- Zaraz zacznie się walka trzeba zająć dobre miejsca!- wydarł się zniecierpliwiony Bokuto i pobiegł a Kuroo za nim. Rzeczywiście chwilę później Hinata usłyszał gong oznajmiający początek starcia.

Walka Aone z Tanaką nie była zbyt ciekawa, ani wyrównana. Od początku wiadomo było, kto wygra. Tanaką jest świetnym wojownikiem. Niestety nie radził sobie z odpieraniem ataków toporem, którego używał Aone.  
Hinata obserwował Aone uważnie podczas walki. "Topór musi być ciężki, bo gdy szykuje się do ataku z góry to łapie go oburącz. Wtedy na chwilę odsłania tors. Można spróbować to wykorzystać. Albo podciąć mu nogi gdy che uderzyć z boku, nie stoi wtedy zbyt stabilnie." Kuroo i Bokuto bardziej niż walkę obserwowali karzełka. Zaciekawił ich oboje. Bokuto podeksytowany już chciał walczyć z Hinatą. Opowiadał co by zrobił. Kuroo uśmiechnął się unikając rąk gestykulującego przyjaciela. Karzełek zapowiada się całkiem dobrze ale nie ma szans z nikim z I strefy. Sam uważał, że również by z nim wygrał, ale kto wie.  
Walka zakończyła się uderzeniem tarczą w głowę Tanaki. Aone podniósł głowę wypatrując czegoś w tłumie ludzi na arenie. Znalazł to, czego szukał - rudą czuprynę. Podniósł topór i wycelował w Hinatę.


End file.
